Warpspeed Likely, Velocity High
by ShazirathOfTheUnderdark
Summary: When two random people show up and Wally is joking around with them- even more than he does with Robin- the rest of the team wonder- who are they! And if they truly are speedsters, as they claim- how come the Flash has never met them?
1. Prologue

Warpspeed looked into a window and cursed. The little guy(who he'd taken to calling Ace in his head)'s dad was drunk. Amazingly drunk. Again. And the man wanted a punching bag.

Ensuring the cloaking device he had _definitely not_ stolen on one of his accidental visits to the future(What, it wasn't his fault he hadn't quite mastered the time aspect of travelling the Speedforce- and unless he wanted to risk blinking out of existence by meeting a future self, he had to settle for trial-and-error. Velocity still chewed him out every time it happened though) was still securely on, he followed closely behind the large man, ready to step in if necessary- Warpspeed knew that Rudolph was more violent than he usually was(in most timelines, at least), and Ace was so _incredibly important_ for most of the brighter futures that he had guilt-tripped Velocity into helping him looking after the poor kid.

After all, speedsters look after their own, right? Ace wasn't a speedster yet, but as long as he didn't die before eleven, it was inevitable.

Warp shook his head. Thinking of an adorable little kid who would probably grow up to be a fellow science-bro dying before becoming a teen was depressing, not what he needed to think about right now.

And then- there. Rudolph had grabbed something sharp- a broken beer bottle.

Warpspeed nimbly jumped onto the man's back and pinched a nerve(he had never in his life been more grateful for his older sister enrolling him in ninjutsu classes)- and Rudolph collapsed like a stack of bricks, thankfully not landing on Ace- who looked so _completely_ confused at this sudden turn of events. Ace started looking around- oh, right, he hadn't disabled invisibility yet.

Warpspeed fumbled at his belt for an object he couldn't see- much like the rest of his body- finally hitting the switch that turned off the invisibility.

Ace gaped in awe of the person(who looked fifteen, only six years older than him) who had appeared from thin air. Warpspeed quickly ducked down to the kind of short nine-year-old's level. He held out a hand.

"Hey," he said gently. "I'm Warpspeed, but you can call me Warp or JJ, if you want. What's your name?"

The little little redhead with the surprisingly-still sparkling green eyes looked at his hand cautiously before putting his own hand in to shake. "I'm Wallace West, but you can call me Wally."

~ O~

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, but this is also my first attempt at a multi-chapter story and it's a prologue, once I get into the swing of things more they'll get longer. Hopefully. I think. Okay, that did not sound promising, but I will try... Yeah this just got so incredibly awkward.**

**Shazirath out.**


	2. This Got Awkward

Wally West was fifteen, and he was about to head out with his friends to stop a drug ring. He was pretty sure(okay, _completely _sure) that most fifteen-year-old kids didn't do that very often(or that _anyone_ did), but most kids also didn't have superspeed. Wally was just special that way.

The mission went well, except at the end. The big boss had disappeared on them, and-

And there he was. Tied up. With a sheepish-looking twenty-year-old that only Wally recognized leaning against the wall behind the man.

Robin looked at the twenty-year-old and narrowed his eyes.

Wally then found his voice, and said, "Um, Dude, what exactly are you doing here for?"

The twenty-year-old scratched the back of his head. "What, Ace, I'm not allowed to visit?" he tried, grinning weakly.

Wally regained his composure and raised an eyebrow. "Usually you're just coming to say you guys did something stupid. Again."

The rest of the team had started looking at him weirdly. "Um, yeah, about that..." the guy laughed nervously. "I was kinda hoping you knew a place to stay for a couple days. We got kicked out."

Wally made a face. "If she's still an on-call member of the League, we can probably get Batman to do something. But, um... you know what, introductions! Um... ID or just codename?"

They twenty-year-old looked at him as if to say 'Batman can do anything, he's frickin' Batman', and said "She is, and just codename."

Wally rubbed his hands together. "Good, that makes it a lot easier. Okay, so, Warp, this is the team, consisting of me, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis, guys, this is Warpspeed, or Warp. And, um... yeah."

The newly christened Warp raised an eyebrow. "I guess all the blood in your legs has to come from somewhere. I guess your brain isn't quite as important."

Wally just gave him the stink-eye. "You suck."

Warp pulled a teasing grin. "I suck-"

"No! I do not need that image in my head, thank you very much!"

"I was gonna say popsicles, but hey, whatever works, Ace. Didn't know you were so kinky though."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do. Do you want me to come in your handy invisible transportation you no doubt have somewhere or do you just want to tell me where?"

Wally snorted. "You don't need transportation, Warp. You _are_ transportation. As for where, North side of the mountain in Happy Harbor."

Warp grinned and mock-saluted. "Aye-aye, Cap'n Kafe." Warp seemed to wink out of existence.

As they headed back to the Bioship, Artemis rounded on him. "Mind explaining what that was all about?"

Wally almost whimpered.

**A/N: Yeah... I'm not entirely sure what happened here. It just happened. Anyway, updates will probably be sporadic, I'll try to have at least one a week but I'm still in school, so be warned. I'm not trying to make excuses, but if you plan to read stories with regular updates, you're looking at the wrong person.**

**Shazirath out.**


End file.
